deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Credo Dreddlock
Credo Dreddlock is the Space Allied Alliance and the Allied Alliance Solo Hero. The urban legendary warrior who was the leader of the legendary rebel known as the Warlocks now he's the galaxy's notorious Requiem Knight who slaughter his eternal hated enemy, the Torque Empire. Origin Credo Dreddlock was the leader of the resistance group called "the Warlocks" and fought the alien demonic Torque Empire. After he defeated the Torque Emperor, the Warlocks were victorious and he returned to his family as he retired as the leader of the Warlocks. Life was peaceful as he spent his time his wife and son. But that peaceful time will not be destined for long when his family has been brutally murdered after he returned from the market. Even worse when he donned his armor and armed with his sword, his Warlock army had been completely annihilated by the reformed Torque Army. Broken hearted man, Credo was enraged and slaughtered Torque demons as he can kill one of them but he too was murdered in brutality. However, Credo was resurrected by the alien being and granted with his new power which his Aura had been unlocked then returned to the living world and began his quest for revenge of his family and the Warlocks as the Requiem Knight. Returned from the dead, he sought out to find and kill his family's murderer and the commanders who systematically destroyed his Warlock Army. With his vengeance is complete, he continues his own battle against the mighty Torque Empire and their evil allies throughout the Obliquatur Galaxy. His status quo has now brought attention to those who feared of him while others heard of him only by his name as his legends told that he defeat the Space Wolf-spiders, the royal army of Dragonfly Empire, savaged reptilian warriors of the Bone-Knobbers, and many others. According to the Galactic Alliance, Credo Dreddlock is considerate as a dark hero and the urban legend of outer space. Personality Credo Dreddlock is a charming, sadistic, cold, devious, gentle, dark and gothic character. As the leader of the Warlocks Army, he's a brilliant intelligent strategist and a great planner. He entered the battle with bright idea how to win it, yet sometimes he goes alone so his army won't have any casualties. Once the family man, he is a kind, gentle, and bright-hearted character. He spent his time with his wife and son, wherever and whenever he goes with his family. Now returned from the dead, Credo bears his hatred on the Torque Empire since the death of his family and his army. Many called him the Black Knight due his status quo as a legend while others called him the Requiem Knight and Le Noir Chevalier due to his resurrection. Many from the Torque Empire and their evil allies called him the Nemesis Knight and the Torque Killer because of he slain tens of thousands of them from each planet in the Obliquatur Galaxy. Powers and Abilities Credo Dreddlock is a swordsman and magic user, using his dark and necromantic arts. His fighting skills is brilliant with speed and focus. He's also a gunslinger with his sharp accuracy, wielding his sci-fi revolver he called the Credo Blaster. He combined his two weapons and skills as one, making more a challenging warrior. As the Requiem Knight, he uses his Aura against his enemies with necromantic arts to powering up his sword, the Blade of the Warlock, and his sci-fi revolver to increase the damage points and increasing strength, defense, and speed. Inspiration * Credo Dreddlock is inspired from Nemesis the Warlock, published by 2000 A.D. Due to inspiration, his namesake is named after Nemesis' catchphrase and Judge Dredd's name with combining the sequel to Nemesis the Warlock series, Deadlock. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero